Warriors: Guardians of the Stars
by InsanePichi
Summary: Long after the time of the famous cats you knew as kits, such as Firestar, there began a new forest that was known as FLUORINE. Descendants from those old Clans of Thunder, Wind, River, and Shadow, are to rise on top to embark on their own journey now.


**Hello! InsanePichi here with my first fanfic! This is pretty much an original story-ish thing for Warriors, with my OCs from the FLUORINE website for Warriors RPG. A disclaimer: I do not own Warriors in general, Erin Hunter does!**

Warriors: Guardians of the Stars

Epilogue

In the wide wilderness, there seems to be nothing but forest all around. But, reality is, if you search hard enough, you will find that there is not just forest. In the very heart, is a huge clearing. There is a large pool in the middle. You will find no stars in the sky, because this is the star's terrain. A cat slowly padded into the clearing. The cat's eyes glistened with stars flickering against soft grass. They padded across the soft ferns. Soon another starry cat padded into the clearing, then a third, and not long after a fourth. The four starry cats gathered at the edges of the pool. They all gazed at the pool's reflection. In the reflections were images of vast territories; a sandy plain, an overgrown jungle, a deep cave, and then a forest of shimmering crystals. In these lands were all images of cats. Cats had all dwelled in these territories, and made these places their homes for centuries. One of the starry cats spoke up.

"We have made the Fluorine's forest our home for several years. We can't just give it up to this abomination!" they spoke.

"You are right, Grottostar, but what can we do?" queried another one. One of them looked at Grottostar shyly and stared down at the pool, which now refracted the image of a large black cat with rounded ears, a powerful jaw, and massive paws.

"What do you mean what can we do? We're StarClan, Desertstar! We are the clan the others look up to for wisdom, power, and hope! I, Crystalstar, do not take to lying in wait as our homes slowly fade away by the paws of this beast!" a longhaired brown tom yowled as lightning struck in the backdrop of the massive black beast. All four cats jumped at once from the looks of the beast. The shy one looked up as his face gave way to determination.

"You want to know what we can do? Fine! I'll tell you what we can do! We'll send cats to go and defeat it!"

Just then, the other three cats looked at the one who had spoken up. "I like your determination, Vinestar, but exactly how can we do that?" asked Desertstar. Crystalstar huffed. "You have always been doubtful, Desertstar. Isn't it obvious?" he scoffed. Grottostar stepped up to the edge of the pool and touched her nose to the edge. "We will choose four cats, one from each clan, to lend our powers to," the tortoiseshell leader spoke. A different reflection in the pool rose to show a black and white tom with broad shoulders stalking a squirrel. His yellow eyes darted as he bunched up his hindquarters to pounce. "I, for one, commend this cat to lend my powers to!" she yowled as the cat in the reflection swiftly pounced, killing the squirrel with a swift bite to the neck. "He has gone through many rough trials and has made do to each one. I believe without a doubt that this is the cat who will rise up to become leader someday!"

Desertstar smirked. "It was clearly obvious that would be your prime choice, Grottostar. Well, I believe that differentiation is special. I managed to lead my clan with my twisted back paw. So, I will chose something a little different." He touched his nose to the pool as the reflection twisted into a young blue-gray tom crouching next to a shoreline. He stared at the shoreline, his scarred tail flicking back and forth, his green eyes scanning the surface. Grottostar looked taken-aback. "Wait, you'd seriously choose HIM of all cats?" she shouted in surprise. The cat in the reflection swiped at the shore to bring up two fish. He picked them up in his long teeth and padded over to another tom. They exchanged a few words and the other tom ran off, looking horrified. Crystalstar shook his head and Desertstar sighed. "Although he's different, I show my appreciation for this young cat," the light tan leader rasped. "That's not being different!" Grottostar yowled. "That's being _gay_!"

Desertstar sighed. "But I already chose him, and I believe in this tom. Do you doubt a leader's choice? I didn't object to yours, Grottostar." Grottostar's shoulders relaxed a bit. Crystalstar stepped up to the pool. "Since everyone here believes in being… um… _special_, I think I'll choose my choice now. My belief of the term 'special' is in those who work hard and eventually surprise others with their abilities."

The brown leader touched his nose to the pool. The reflection changed to a calming image of a small framed black tom sitting down amongst a few purple lilies growing amongst the crystals. The view changed to the front of the young tom, revealing his sad lavender eyes. Grottostar looked over to Crystalstar with a questioning look on her face. "This young cat has also faced many trials in life. From a long delayed warriorship to a disease that can't be cured, this tom is on the ropes of his belief in StarClan. With this mission, I shall lend my power to him, to unlock his true potential, and thus restore his belief in his warrior ancestors." Desertstar gave a brief nod as Crystalstar backed away from the shimmering pool.

Vinestar gazed around with his deep blue eyes and approached the pool slowly. "Some of us here believe that specialty comes from trials, power, and diversity. Well, my belief, for one, is in youth!" He touched his nose to the pool to reflect a young tortoiseshell she-cat rushing through the dense jungle. By her side was another young cat, a pebbly gray tom, running beside her they both ran though the forest together; jumping over thick roots, dodging trees, and running through rivers. The other three leaders looked taken aback. "But they're just apprentices!" Desertstar exclaimed. Grottostar's eyes narrowed. "Wait a second here, Vinestar. Which cat are you choosing here?"

Vinestar shrugged. "I guess both of them. They have such a deep bond, and certainly two are better than one!" the dark gray leader proclaimed, stars shimmering in his bright green eyes. "With great youth comes great spirit, and greater power! Double that power and you get more spirit, more power, and definitely more specialty!"

Crystalstar nodded. "I definitely side with Vinestar here. His words speak truth, as I remember fighting that badger off with my sister, Fawnsong. We were an unstoppable pair!" he rasped, his amber eyes shining. Grottostar nodded. "So, we are decided here?" The other three nodded. "Good," she mewed, lying down next to the pool.

"**Five will rise to the challenge, climb the mountain of thorns, and rescue the Clans from the massive shadows of the enemy!"**

**Some notes to clear up confusion:**

**The ancient leaders are all named after their Clan titles. The "monster" that is threatening the forest is a black panther. The cats that were chosen from each clan are in order of unveilance: Badgerclaw of GrottoClan, Fishtail of DesertClan, Wakepelt of CrystalClan, and Peachpaw & Pebblepaw of VineClan.**


End file.
